Rorschach
Rorschach is a BZPower member who gained admission into Project Klinkerpoop and then simultaeniously asked to be in Generic Quest(lol nub), Found, and Heroes. He was part of the comic series Appetite for Comedy and the new season of Operation LOSER. As of March 2009, he has left BZPower. He later returned, claiming to be "Still not 100% back". However, he reopened The Q Files, which died later. He has since became absent again. ALSO HES NP BUT THIS PLACE IT DEAD SO NO ONE WILL READ IT LOLLL BZP Origins Rorschach first appeared the 14th of August, 2008. After reaching the minimum 5-post rule, he made his way to Project Klinkerpoop and insulted Dok. Soon after, he found himself a member. Comics Over the past several months, Rorschach has joined several comics and has gained admission into Project Klinkerpoop. He was invited to join Appetite for Comedy and Operation Loser, both of which he accepted. Project Klinkerpoop Rorschach is the newest member of Project Klinkerpoop, and has spurred a wave of author applications, forseen by the other authors. Much like Angry Nid, he has a strange obsession with Mr. Sun (whom, much to Nid's consent, he named Harold). Rorschach began a new Klinkerpoop Trilogy based on the Lord of the Rings entitled "The Lord of the .PNGs". He created Part 1 "The Fellowship of the .PNGs", and relied on Kortu to continue. He introduced HAL9000 as a character. Appetite for Comedy Rorschach was invited to partake in a new comic series by Vahkoro and co-authored by Qwerty, Jiigoo, and RTNDNA. He has completed most of his comics within several hours of the preceding comic, and has often broken the 4th wall. The comics were soon torn apart by bickering. Found Rorschach's character has found himself inside of the storyline before he was an author. He shot Mr. Sun in the face, but was then burnt to a crisp. Rorschach recently applied for an author spot. Heroes Much like Found, Rorschach was introduced as Exo M7's accomplice, attempting to imprison Dokuma and Zonis in the Matrix. He was rendered unconscious by an explosion, his fate is unknown. He has been accepted as an author due to Fighty's disappearance. Generic Quest Rorschach was going to be an author for the second season of this series before disappearing. Since then, he has been given a role as a member of The Lone Coolbros. Operation: LOSER In Operation: LOSER IV, Rorschach is one of the mysterious inhabitants of the humongous tree in which the houseboat containing Angry Nidhiki, Dokuma, Zonis, and Kortu lands following a harsh storm. Little is known of how he came to live in the tree, but his strangely formal dress implies the possibility of hugely contrasting origins. He is the Designated Brother in Charge of Puppets. I Am Noob Rorschach submitted many comics for I Am Noob (created by Zildjian) but soon became fed up with the direction of the fanbase. Paper Cuts Rorschach was accepted as an author in Paper Cuts, and has made one comic to date. Orange Paradox Late September, Rorschach began plans for a multi author comic including more authors then ever seen before in a single comic. The plot is, at the moment, extremely vague, and the released information involves a paranormal incident on a train in the mountains. The Q Files Based off of the X Files, Q is co-authored by Zonis and Kortu who take the roles of Scully and Mulder (Mully and Sculder), while Rorschach takes on a "Walter Bishop-esque" role, like in Fringe (as evidenced by the character's name "Rorschach Bishop". Dok takes the role of Walter Skinner, and Spitty is the Cigarette Smoking Man. Presumably, other comic authors will continue to appear as series regulars. So far, the plot is a single comic, with Dok reassigning Zonis to work with Kortu by Spitty's request. The original topic was lost in the dataclysm. Rorschach reopened The Q Files on September 12, 2009. Twisted History Recently, Rorschach was hired by Nuparurocks for a comic series called Twisted History. The Adventure Squad Rorschach Was one of the first members of this series even before it started. But due to his long absence from BZP, he has since been excluded. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters